


Jeon VS Jeon

by mingyu_ssi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Brother vs Brother, M/M, inspired with that photo of wonwoo and jungkook running on isac, this fic is kinda mingyu bias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyu_ssi/pseuds/mingyu_ssi
Summary: The room is quiet, the atmosphere is heavy, two brothers fighting over a man of their desire. The man, they helplessly falls into. The man, who they want to be called 'mine'.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/gifts).



> Please do read carefully, it might confuse you.  
> I made this is one sitting, and havent proofread anything, please forgive me in advance. Anyways enjoy.
> 
> Hit me up on twitter @whatmingyudoes

Mingyu magically walk in to the brothers life. Like how the Goblin and Grim Ripper did in the drama. Even if the absence of CG's and background music, it gave so much impact to the Jeons that they were trap to the crazy thing called as love. 

As cheesy it might be, but that is how they explain how they met him. Even in different words and contrast, it all goes in the same path, Jeon Wonwoo and Jeon Jungkook were the tragic victims of love at first sight. 

Jeon Wonwoo, met Mingyu when they just move in across their house. He wear this serious face, concentrating on finishing transfering their stuff in a short period of time. He was sweating all over but it didnt mask the charm he owns. Mingyu caught his gaze, and give the most blinding smile Wonwoo could ever seen. Wonwoo is sure he wanted to melt, and patronize how everything he owns looks perfect on him. "I'm your new neighbor, Mingyu!" He waved, while his other hand hugging the box. His voice even sound so beautiful and Wonwoo's every piece of being screams 'cute'. He didnt realize he was staring at him at their doorstep with his right hand holding their trash. "Wo-Wonwoo!"

Jeon Jungkook, met Mingyu during the second week of the semester. He is a new student and a late enrolle. It was a fact that it wasnt only Jungkook who were mesmerize by his beauty. He was a walking god that gives grace to earthlings by showcasing his smile. Everyone is shooting him hearts and Jungkook knows he will be if he stare even more. He looks down, trying to find a distraction to himself. "Hi, Im Kim Mingyu" He failed miserably, there is no way he can escape when the person of desire sits beside him. It was just pure admiration of his physical appearance, but he wouldnt thought, just by looking at his eyes, this persons wants to be friend with him. With that fact, Jungkook's heart cannot beat normally. 

Wonwoo and Jungkook are half brothers, they have the same father but different moms. They dont live together, with the fact that they stay with their moms who both hates each other. Wonwoo's mom was the first wife followed by Jungkook's mom. Though both of their moms didnt get to make their Dad stay. 

You can say the brothers relationship is just really casual. No one could tell they are brothers as they dont have any similarities in appearance. And they rarely recognize each other when they see each other in school. 

"Hyung, would it be too much if I ask you to be my tutor?" Wonwoo stop his tracks, he felt like someone have told him the winning combination of the lottery. Mingyu and Wonwoo usually go to school and home together because they are neighbors. "I know you can help me because you know you're really smart but..." Wonwoo hates how Mingyu could be so adorable, he was scratching his head and he felt the younger is nervous. "I know you are busy I am perfectly cool if you'll decline it." He want to savor the moment, of course he wants to help Mingyu in his studies. Though he didnt realize he was staring long enough to make Mingyu feel uneasy. "Hyung if you really cant dont worry, I can probably ask Seokmin or Jungkook to help me"

"I would love to help you..." Mingyu face brightens and it made Wonwoo unconsciously smiled back. "I enjoyed seeing you flustered" He teased and before Wonwoo's cheek goes warm he ran away, the peaceful walk home became a race between the two. 

 

"Kookie, do you have plans after this?" Mingyu whispered and trying to not look suspicious as possible. They were in a seminar that their teacher required them to attend, it was fun at first but as the time goes by. It doesnt make sense to the two highschool students. 

"Why?" It was Jungkook's immediate response. "Ive been dying to watch "Check in" movie since its release" Jungkook could see how Mingyu tried to mask his excitement, this guy would get to be really loud when he is. "Its my treat, swear!" Swear, Jungkook didnt know how to calm his heart since then. All he could think is, Mingyu and him are going to a movie date. Only the two of them. date. 

It was that time of the month again, that the brothers will reunite. It was this simple dinner with their father, even if their father's relationship didnt get to last, none of the brothers fully hate him. They know the reasons of break up was mostly cause by their moms. 

It was that time of the month, that they really recognize they are brothers. They act like a complete family even if the absense of their moms. They find it weird, but it was fulfilling nevertheless. 

"Both of you are really blooming, are my sons in love?" Mr. Jeon tease, and have a response of the two blushing at the same time. Wonwoo have pointed out he is gay, that he only has attraction to guys. While Jungkook havent figure it out, he does have crushes in girls in the past and is undeniably in love with a guy. He could be gay, or bisexual or something he havent known about. 

"Tell me about it" Mr. Jeon squealed , his excitement get him first. That is something that the brothers cannot hate their father. Even if they are not living in the same house, he make sure to be a supportive father as he could be. Mr. Jeon life is all about them, because after Jungkook's mom, his father never entered being in a relationship. Jungkook smiled, he signalled Wonwoo to tell his story first. The older chuckled, he cannot hide the big smile he is wearing. This is Wonwoo's first time tellling other people how much he like a person, and it excites him even more knowing they are willing to listen and wouldnt judge him. 

"So I have this neighbor, he live across our house and we always went to school together. I even tutored him for his academics..." Jungkook forgots how to breathe. Every sound around him came mute except from his brother talking. "...he is tall, dark not really, yeah tan and handsome. He got to be part of the soccer team real quick, and did you know he is an amazing cook?..." Jungkook cant hear his father's chuckle, he knows the person his hyung is describing. His mind is going black, he dont what to do. Is there something he is suppose to do? His brother have this sparkle in his eyes that he never get to witness before, he is talkative than he usually do. "...He is a mixture of cute, charming, sexy -I dont think I make sense anymore. All I know is I really like him, to the point that I always look forward for the days we'll meet." Mr. Jeon smiled softly, he reach Wonwoo hand and squeeze it lovingly. "I'm happy Wonwoo, I dont have problems with that as long as he keep that beautiful smile and sparkles of yours"

"How about you 'kook? I didnt know you like someone" Wonwoo started, giving a small pat on Jungkook's shoulder. The younger gulped, there was no ideas running up in his mind to get out in the situation. 

"Kookie, we want to know" Hearing his father called him with the nickname ignites his system. Because that is what Mingyu calls him. Somehow it gave him strength. 

"H-he is my first friend..." Jungkook started trying to grasp the atmosphere. In reality, Jungkook knows a lot of people but he never consider them as friends. He grow up with a lot of insecurities, and he search for security in each person whom he met. But he failed to see it not until he came. "...and probably my first love. There are a lot of people that likes him, I mean who wont he is perfect." 

When he met Wonwoo's gaze, he felt by now he knows who he meant. "His smile is beautiful and he gives me warmth I never ask. He was magical if you ask me, because there are a lot of things that I just felt the first time." Jungkook could hear Mr. Jeon clappping on his side, but all he can focus is on Wonwoo. They engaged in an intense staring, showing that their determination to get the person they desire. 

Mr. Jeon who felt the instant change of atmosphere became worried. "Uh-" 

"Is he Mingyu?" 

"Hyung, he is the first person I really like this bad" Jungkook paused, stopping his tears from coming out. "Can you just give up pursuing him for me?"

Jungkook felt like time stood still, and it even made his hands sweat more. Wonwoo is unmoved, and Jungkook mind went summersault. Was Wonwoo considering his request? Was Wonwoo finally recognizing their brotherhood even in this moment? 

"I cant" Wonwoo breathed, he didnt even give Jungkook a glance. "I cant give up to someone that is giving me worth" Wonwoo closed his eyes, taking a deep breathe and finally facing Jungkook. The room is quiet, the atmosphere is heavy, two brothers fighting over a man of their desire. The man, they helplessly falls into. The man, who they want to called 'mine'. 

"You want him?" Jungkook voice sounds so small, opposite on what he is. His heart is thumping fast, he dont know how to fight his hyung with words. They always engaged in cold wars but they never had an actual fight. 

"I need him" Wonwoo corrected. "Neither of us are giving him up, right?" There was silence, but they both know what the answer will be. None of them want to give up the person that gives them different magnitude of happines. None of them want to give up the person that shows that they have importance in this world. 

"It's all for Mingyu to decide"

There was no doubt, even if you are just an audience, the scene infront of Mr. Jeon was suffocating. It make him hurt that the source of his sons happiness are just the same person. Their relationship as brothers is always stagnant, and he actually thought today they would make a progress but it went downhill even more. And Mr. Jeon realize what he is feeling, he is scared. 

Scared on what will be the outcome will be, scared that one's happiness means pain to the other. 

Wonwoo cannot bear the atmosphere anymore, he stood up and leave the place. After a few minutes Jungkook followed. 

-

Wonwoo was clutching his stomach, trying to stop himself from laughing so much. "I didnt know he became a mutant after physics" Mingyu laughs with him, his arms around him both trying to keep their best getting inside the gates in full piece. "He fucking look like a ninja turtle" 

The two of them arrive in school, the two have finally calm down, and talking about their tutor sessions after school. "Oh, its your brother" It broke Wonwoo's smile as he sees Jungkook standing across them staring him like he did last night's dinner. 

"Kookie! Good Morning" Mingyu greeted and went closer, Wonwoo could only grit his teeth on the scene. "Are you finish with math's assignment?" Jungkook asks smiling softly. Soon, Mingyu would forget Wonwoo's presence and that would means Wonwoo will take his leave.  
"Of course, Wonu-hyung helped me. I could probably ace it!" Jungkook swears he wants to rip that smirk forming in the older's face. Their internal battle continues, without Mingyu sensing it. Their eyes are shooting lasers, even people around them could feel the intensity but Mingyu is as oblivious as ever. 

"Mingyu!" The new voice have brought back the two in reality. There was a blonde guy standing in the hallway, by looking at him they are sure he isnt korean. His eyes are big, his lips are luscious. He is cute, that is a fact. But Mingyu's reaction put the two of them nervous, by the span of 1 minute Mingyu have shown different expressions from surprise to mad to happiness. 

They could only wonder who is that guy infront of him. 

"Minghao!" He ran, and wraps Minghao small frame in a tight hug. It was so tight that it feels like it dont have plans on letting go. The Jeons are trying not to get their jealousy ahead of them as they know for a fact that Mingyu is a clingy friend. 

Every piece of mantra that calms them down vanish, when Mingyu kissed the blonde guy infront of the student body (people actually gathered when they see the two hugging and with the Jeons staring) It wasnt long after, they have a makeout session in the hallway. They were awaken with their trance when the school bell rings meaning they have 10 minutes before class starts. 

Mingyu and that guy has this grins in their faces going closer to the shock Wonwoo and Jungkook. 

"Guys, this is Minghao my boyfriend" He showed their intertwined hands, and giggled. "This is Wonwoo-hyung and Jungkook" 

"I-i didnt know you have a boyfriend" Jungkook manage to speak, still trying to keep his heart into a piece from the scene earlier. 

"I actually went back to China and there's no assurance I could get back here, so we took a break. How long did we say it?" Minghao said then meeting the eyes of his boyfriend.  
"It was six months, you idiot you came so late. I really thought we are over" Mingyu pouted and Minghao couldnt help himself and kiss his cheek. "Im back babe"

"So you took a cool-off of 6 months then?" Wonwoo tried to break the loving gaze of the two, by keeping them remember about their presence. 

"Yeah, the agreement was after 6 months if I dont get back here it means we are really over. I came back exactly six months, but it took me time to get settled back again that's why it took me long" 

"Where are you staying?" 

"I found an apartment nearby but I think I would find a new one. I really dont like it there."

"You can stay with me!" Mingyu beamed 

"Well that be okay?" Mingyu nodded, they were about to kiss when the bell rings again. 

"See you later guys"

-

Jungkook was searching for his brother around the campus, he wanted to talk to him. Their so called 'battle' only lasted a day, and both of them lose. Somehow he want to heal his wounds together with his hyung. He spotted Wonwoo under the big tree at the back of their building, he is staring to nowhere and ignoring the lunch on his lap. 

"So Mingyu has decided" He sat beside him, he knows his hearts are broken into pieces but surprisingly he handles it well. What Jungkook worries is Wonwoo, he dont how his hyung handles heartbreaks and he dont know how to handle people with heartbreaks. 

Mingyu is undeniably happy with Minghao, the two were super in love with each other that Jungkook knows that he dont stand a chance. He is just a friend in Mingyu's eyes. It wasnt as painful as he imagines it to be, he was thinking he still have Mingyu as his friend and somehow he learn to be contented. 

"No it's not over" Jungkook looks at Wonwoo's smirking face. His hyung might have a tough time mending his broken heart. He realize Wonwoo is in the early stage of grief and atleast Jungkook thinks, he wants to fulfill his role as his brother by helping him get through this pain. 

Mingyu might bring happiness and pain to the both of them, but he also lead the way to strengthen their brotherhood. 

Jungkook laughs inside. 

Mingyu might be the 'goblin' in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the Mingyu and DK tag, I put it there so it wouldnt be obvious how this will end. anddddd HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEOKMIN AND VERNON keep smiling babies....
> 
> I am really satisfied how this go, I originally planned this as a chaptered fic but I realize it would be really complicated. So you could say I am also inspired with goblin lol and then the next day after I finish it they posted a video similar to the famous scene. you can say i became crazy. 
> 
> I actually have doubts on pursuing this one because I am not really that familiar with BTS members personalities. I do listen to their songs but havent really venture out on knowing them more. Im a one fandom person actually. 
> 
> Please do leave comments, I would love to hear them. I really do.  
> /and I cant make a sequel with this because I might make Wonwoo really really bad/ 
> 
>  
> 
> anddddd before I forgot rinnenotsubasa! I dedicate this one for you, I hope you figure out why hehe #gyuhao wins lol I miss youuuu
> 
>  
> 
> Hit me up on twitter @whatmingyudoes


End file.
